phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Baljeet Rai
Baljeet Rai (Maulik Pancholy) is Phineas and Ferb's friend who helps them with their Big Ideas. Personality Baljeet is a kid who is perceived as always getting good grades and being bullied by Buford. He is from India. He is considered a nerd and thinks that getting an F on a math test is the scariest thing known to man (One Good Scare Ought to Do It). He has moved here from India for his education. He can play the drums, and the guitar. Although it seems like his feelings make him want to do math, he actually just does a lot of math, "the feelings come and go" (Unfair Science Fair). His friends have nicknamed him Jeet. Baljeet is great at math, passive, and very polite. He enjoys trivia, learning, and has a compelling need to get good grades. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Tip of the Day", "Unfair Science Fair", "The Baljeatles") He speaks without contractions, perhaps because of his studious background or because English is his second language. During the group's activities, he is often paired with Buford. While Buford often bullies him by taking his underpants, there is also a protective nature between the two of them. ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "The Ballad of Badbeard") He also learns things he never knew he could do ("Tip of the Day, The Baljeatles, Unfair Science Fair"). Skills *Baljeet is concerned about studying. ("Raging Bully") *Baljeet does not know what scurvy is. ("The Ballad of Badbeard") *Baljeet can ride a unicycle. ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama") *Baljeet goes to summer school. ("Unfair Science Fair") *Baljeet is an intelligent boy, and he tries hard to make things better, such as trying to make a new Perry when the platypus gets lost on his watch. ("Swiss Family Phineas") *He tries his best to do it right. ("The Baljeatles") *Baljeet can sing very well. ("The Baljeatles", "Picture This", "Gaming the System" "Unfair Science Fair", "Christmas Vacation", "The Wizard of Odd") *Baljeet makes a mean milkshake. ("Chez Platypus") *Can also play keyboard, bass guitar, and drums. ("Gaming the System", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "The Baljeatles") *Can be offended easily. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") *He is very impatient. ("Just Passing Through") Relationships Phineas Flynn Baljeet always gets Phineas' help when he needs help with something. ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "That Sinking Feeling") Ferb Fletcher ).]] Baljeet always gets Ferb's help, too. ("Unfair Science Fair", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "That Sinking Feeling") Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Baljeet might have a crush on Isabella, as evidenced when Phineas and Ferb require two people to play a couple on a date, so they can test the machine. Baljeet says it was fate that he and Isabella were picked, while she says Baljeet charged to the dinner table like a crazed bull. Or he may, quite simply, be desperate.("What Do It Do?") Baljeet has hinted also in ("Not Phineas and Ferb") by saying "Was I a good actor of Phineas?", implying he wanted to know how she felt about it. She replies with "No. No you weren't." Buford Van Stomm Even though Buford is the local bully who always terrorizes Baljeet, they are often seen together, especially when they are involved Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas. They seem to have formed a like hate relationship and are considered as frenemies. Mishti Patel Baljeet's childhood friend from India, and they had such a good time as young kids. She visits him in "That Sinking Feeling," during which time Baljeet is shocked to discover she has "turned into a girl." It is implied the two like each other, though Mishti seems to prefer a friendly relationship compared to Baljeet's attempts at a bit of romance, figuring that is what girls like. It seems that Baljeet has a little crush on her. Ginger Baljeet does not know about this yet, but Ginger has a crush on him just like how Isabella has a crush on Phineas. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") Wendy Stinglehopper Baljeet seems to be friends with Wendy Stinglehopper, as they know each others names and like math. Baljeet may even have a crush on her, because he risked his life to save her present and acted shy around her. After she and Baljeet noticed the mistletoe above them, Wendy kisses him before he kisses her in a more comic fashion, leaving her surprised and says "Later", definitely confirming he likes her. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") Background Information . * In English speaking countries, Baljeet is voiced by Maulik Pancholy. In other countries, he is voiced by Max Felder (Germany), Elena Palacios (Spain), Anna Apostolakis (Poland) and Lizemijn Libgott (The Netherlands). Libgott also voices Candace. * His first appearance by production schedule was in a crowd scene in "S'Winter" and his first speaking role was in "Raging Bully." * Baljeet's name indicates that he is most likely from India's Punjab region. He has immigrated to America (revealed in "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!"), although clues like him studying during summer vacation suggest he is either an immigrant or a foreign exchange student. Other clues are that in the song "Baliwood" from the episode "Unfair Science Fair", he states that his family stretches from the Himalayas to Kashmir (which are Indian locations). * Baljeet's last name has not yet been revealed in any episode or any press release. It was originally thought to be "Patel", based on the original Wikipedia entry, but an announcement by his mother ("Baljeet, the Patels are here") cast doubt on Patel being the correct last name. ("That Sinking Feeling") It has now been confirmed that his surname is Rai. *When in danger, he always hyperventilates. ("Bubble Boys") *He has an uncle named Maulik, named after Baljeet's voice actor. ("Picture This") He also has an uncle Kamar. ("Hip Hip Parade") *Baljeet believes that a failed math test is the "scariest thing known to man." ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") *A running gag in the episode "The Ballad of Badbeard" involves Baljeet's underpants being "soiled" by being scared of Buford. *Baljeet has a large bookcase holding many encyclopedias in his room. ("Tip of the Day") *Baljeet owns and can ride a unicycle. ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama") *He has never received a mark below an A since he considers getting an A- as the "worst grade of his life". ("Unfair Science Fair") *He can play the keyboard, ("Tip of the Day", "Gaming The System") the drums, ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") and the guitar. ("The Baljeatles") *His friends have nicknamed him, "Jeet." ("Swiss Family Phineas", "The Baljeatles") *In "The Baljeatles" he is afraid of getting an F at Summer Rocks, a school he mistakes as being a geology school instead of a Rock n' Roll school. *In "The Baljeatles," Due to his fear of getting an "F", Baljeet calls Ferb, "Erb" and Phineas, "Ineas". Although Phineas' name starts with a "P," it still makes the "F" sound. *He may be younger than everyone else as he is shorter than everyone. This would make sense if he skipped a few grades. *He is the only kid to kiss a girl on camera. He kisses a girl on the math team, named Wendy, after falling through her chimney with her present in the episode "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *He made a cameo in popular webcomic Sluggy Freelance in this comic. *With the exception of Ginger, apparently all other Fireside Girls do not consider Baljeet cute. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") Appearances and References * S'Winter * Raging Bully * Jerk De Soleil * One Good Scare Ought to Do It! * Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face! * The Ballad of Badbeard * Greece Lightning * Voyage to the Bottom of Buford * Bowl-R-Ama Drama * Got Game? * Leave the Busting to Us! * Comet Kermillian * The Flying Fishmonger * Mom's Birthday * Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together * Out of Toon * Phineas and Ferb Get Busted * Unfair Science Fair * Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story) * The Fast and the Ferbulous: Danville Drift * Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Error * Toy To You and Me * Attack of the 50 Foot Sister * Day of the Living Gelatin * Don't Even Blink * The Lake Nose Monster * The Chronicles of Meap * Tip of the Day * Chez Platypus * Gaming the System * Thaddeus and Thor * De Plane! De Plane! * Let's Take a Quiz * At the Car Wash * Oh, There You Are, Perry * Swiss Family Phineas * Hide and Seek * That Sinking Feeling * The Baljeatles * Vanessassary Roughness * Spa Day * Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo * Bubble Boys * Isabella and the Temple of Sap * Cheer Up Candace * The Bully Code * Picture This * What Do It Do? * Atlantis * Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! * Just Passing Through * Candace's Big Day * Suddenly Suzy * Ain't No Kiddie Ride * Not Phineas and Ferb * Phineas and Ferb-Busters! * Robot Rodeo * The Beak * She's the Mayor * Wizard of Odd }} : - These are Spot the Diff episodes Category:Characters Category:The Baljeatles Category:Indian characters Category:Baljeet Rai Category:Rai family Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Buford Van Stomm Category:Males Category:Articles of the Month